Undercover
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: "I need you two to get married." "What!" Jason and Reyna gasped at the same time. Percy flinched at their outburst, silently thankful neither agent accepted coffee earlier. FBI AU JEYNA
1. Undercover

A/N: FINALS ARE FREAKING OVER! FALL QUARTER OF SENIOR YEAR IS OVER! GAHHHHHH! That is all. Lol. As you can see I'm excited about being done with college right now. This fic is sort of in the middle of a new AU I'm planning. FBI Jeyna anyone? My other fics will be updated eventually. This one just sort of stole my muse and ran off with it. Enjoy, read and review! Happy Holidays!

Prompt: holy crap I would die if you wrote a fake married!jeyna fic omg omg omg keep writing i love you i'm also a creep but i still love your writing have a nice day bye

Undercover

"I need you two to get married."

"What?!" Jason and Reyna gasped at the same time. Percy flinched at their outburst, silently thankful neither agent accepted coffee earlier. The acting director scratched the back of his head, not sure how to explain this sudden assignment to his field agents. Reyna Ramirez glared at him from her seat, impatiently tapping her fingers where her hands were placed in her lap. Even though she was his subordinate, Reyna was a reckoning force. "Explain yourself, Jackson." Percy smiled awkwardly, peeking at his second agent. Jason Grace didn't look very happy either. The man leaned against a low cabinet, eying the bottle of scotch he knew Percy hid for those tougher days as leader.

"Ok maybe I started that off wrong." Percy admitted as he stood up, pulling a file from his overflowing desk and held it out. "A few days ago, Leo had informed me about some suspicious activity near Jupiter Hall." Jason stepped forward, accepting the file from Percy. "It could mean nothing; it could mean something. The only big event this month is the charity gala where Senator Chiron is due to show up. There's a very interesting name on the guest list." Percy hinted.

"That doesn't explain why we need to be married." Jason pointed out as he handed a stack of photos to Reyna. His blond head was bent, glasses slipping from his face, as he studied the layout.

"We can't suddenly add you two on Senator Chiron's security detail, the secret service wouldn't be too happy about that. They're willing to work with you two. I was able to secure an invitation for a married couple." Percy explained as he sat back down, observing his two agents. Jason nodded his head as he continued reading the files. Reyna had a sour expression on her lips, still glaring at Percy with the photos clenched in her hand. Percy returned her stare before yielding. "You have comments, Reyna."

"Of course, acting director." Percy grimaced at the title. "Why can't you and Annabeth do it? You two are actually married." Percy tried not to smile too widely at the thought of his young pregnant wife. The dark-haired man absently rolled his gold wedding band as he leaned back in his chair. Annabeth was on maternity leave while he covered her position. His face hardened after a quiet moment.

"Gaia knows our faces." Jason's head snapped up, gaping at Percy. Reyna's dark eyes widen before rapidly flipping through the photos in her hand. She stopped finding the one they wanted. It was a canon shot of one of the biggest crime boss in New York. She looked unbothered by the cold in her thick fur-trimmed coat as she slipped out of her black sedan with a huge pair of sunglasses covering her eyes.

Gaia had her hand in every dirty business on this side of the United States. From drug smuggling to money laundering, if it involves organized crime, Gaia was making money somehow. Percy and Annabeth have been tracking the mob queen down for years. Just last year, they took out one of her most profitable underground casino and captured one of her higher generals. If they were at the gala, it would just be a cherry on top if Gaia was planning something.

"You two are the best at undercover work in such short notice." Percy said, fixing them each with a meaningful stare. "You've worked together for years and can quickly adapt on your feet. This isn't a tough assignment. Just keep an eye on Senator Chiron." Jason and Reyna both traded glances. It wasn't a difficult assignment but things were tense between the two agents since Reyna assisted Malcolm with his undercover task months ago. There was a subtle shift in the air, an undercurrent tension. It was nothing to big that they can't function as a productive team but everyone at work knew something was brewing. Reyna and Jason are adults, professions; they can handle a little close and personal undercover work, right? Right.

* * *

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Grace? You didn't even invite me to your wedding. I introduced you two!" Gwen teased mercilessly as she flipped through the rack of dresses Reyna could wear for her undercover op tonight. Reyna didn't say anything, lost in her own world, as she leaned against the wall of the wardrobe room. Her fingers twisted the two rings on her left hand. The weight felt new, not a bad new but still new. They were simple but beautifully designed rings. Her 'engagement' ring was white gold with a modest diamond. Her 'wedding' ring was fancier, white gold as well with a row of tiny diamonds. They were borrowed from a well-trusted jeweler connected with the FBI. "Reyna?" The female agent finally looked up at her co-worker's bright smile. "Still in the honeymoon phase?"

"Very funny, Gwen." Reyna replied as she stood up. The blonde chuckled and held out an eye-catching dress. It was long strapless dark blue evening gown with a subtle slit to show off her long tan legs. Reyna gingerly touched the gown, feeling the silky fabric slip through her fingers. "Isn't this too much?" She asked, taking it and entering the changing stall.

"It's a charity event with the richest people in New York. That dress is perfect." Gwen countered, looking through a jewelry box of FBI modified gems for something useful. "So what's your cover story? How did you two meet?" Reyna looked up as she shrugged her jacket off and unbuttoned her light blue blouse.

"Jason and I are college sweethearts." Reyna started as she kicked her heels off and folded her clothes. She nibbled her lower lip, trying to remember what she and Jason came up with during the briefing with Percy and the whole team. They tried to keep it simple. "Um…" She struggled as she slide the dress over her hips, feeling the soft fabric mold against her skin.

"Reyna was a finance major with a competitive streak." Jason's voice floated through the air as the door clicked behind him. Reyna frowned as he continued speaking. "I was a frat boy who was too good at beer pong. We met at a frat party. There was chemistry and maybe a little too much to drink." Reyna rolled her eyes as she pulled her hair free as she observed herself in the mirror. "Don't tell me you forget how we meet, Sunshine?" She pulled the door open and glared at her partner. Jason had a smug smirk on his face before his eyes widen. "Wow…"

"Pick up your jaw, sweetie." Reyna countered as she stepped out. "Also, now that I think about it, that story isn't very charity gala safe." Jason glanced away, shaking his head as he placed his hand in his pockets. Reyna moved front of the vanity, fixing Jason's reflection with a knowing stare, as she ruffled her locks.

"So, what story are we going to cook up instead?" Jason asked as he took a diamond necklace from Gwen's jewelry box. It was a pendant crystal with a tiny camera imbedded in for surveillance. Reyna watched as her partner approached, meeting his blue eyes in the mirror. "How about I swept you off your feet at one of my parents' parties? You were a daughter of a business partner, standoffish, mysterious but with an alluring smile I could resist." Reyna tried not to flush as Jason gently brushed her long hair over her shoulder. His breath tickled the nape of her skin as he clipped the necklace. Meeting her eyes in the mirror, Jason lowered his lips, brushing it against the nape of her neck. Reyna bit her lip, trying to control the flush on her face. He was doing on purpose. She knew by the gleam in his eyes. "How does that sound, darling?" _Two can play that game._ Reyna thought as she turned around slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck. She wasn't sure what she would have done if Gwen didn't cough at that moment.

"That sounds pretty good to me." Gwen commented with a soft flush against her fair skin. Jason pulled back, sliding his hands away from where they fell on Reyna's hips. She didn't even notice them. The blonde pulled out a sleek black tuxedo with a tie to match Reyna's stunning dress. "Mrs. Grace needs a perfect accessory." Jason laughed as he took the tuxedo, looking it over, before entering the changing stall. The wardrobe expert wandered over to where Reyna finally sat down. She kneeled down to whisper in her friend's ear. "That was hot. Are you ok?"

"Perfectly fine, Gwen." Reyna murmured back as she felt her fingers comb through her dark locks. "Just typical Jason and me. We push each other's buttons." Gwen hummed skeptically as she pulled her hair into a tasteful up-do. Reyna met Gwen's gaze and gave her a miniscule shake of her head, ending the discussion. The door behind the two creaked open, revealing their tech expert. "Leo, what's the update?"

"You clean up very nicely, Boss." Leo complimented as he stepped in with his signature grin. Reyna shook her head as he sat in the chair beside her, rapidly tapping on his tablet to pull up some critical information. "While you and Flyboy were playing house, I sent Frank and Hazel out to do some light scouting. Things appeared quiet for now but this is Gaia we're dealing with. Your pretty necklace will stream directly to the surveillance van. We don't have the power to keep it running for the whole night. So pick your moments." Leo handed her a thin lipstick tube. "Twist this and the camera will turn on. Com links can be activated with a click of the opposite end. Jason will have his standard issued firearms underneath his tux. Yours is a little harder to hide…"

"A thigh holster should be sufficient." Reyna advised as she crossed her legs, judging how well she could hide her weapon. Gwen appeared, holding a pair of three inch black heels. "Oh no. I'm not wearing those. I can't run in heels."

"Something the Great Reyna can't do?" Jason asked as he stepped out of the changing room. Reyna turned to snap something at him but stopped, taking in how well he wore the tuxedo. He looked down, adjusting his cuff links. His thick white gold wedding ring glistened in the light of the room. The close cut of the black fabric accented how broad Jason's shoulders were. The blue tie hung around his neck as he tugged the jacket down, smoothing the tiny unnoticeable creases. "Color me surprise. What is it, Sunshine?" Jason asked, noticing her starry gaze. Reyna mentally scold herself as she approached him.

"You really like that nickname, Grace." Reyna commented, taking the ends of his tie and tugged him closer.

"I think it fits you very well." Jason replied, tilting his head down to watch her nimble fingers slide over the fabric and knotted it in a perfect tie. "My own little ray of sunshine." Reyna shook her head with a soft laugh as she smoothed his tie down.

"Now remember, if you stay out in the sun for too long, you might get burned." Reyna looked up and watched as her partner's lips curled into a smirk. This assignment was going to be fun.

* * *

Jason's fingers clenched beside Reyna's waist when he felt a hand graze his butt. He turned his head just in time to catch a flash of white curly hair as the elderly woman winked at him. Jason gave her a civil smile before he leaned in close to Reyna and whispered in her ear. "Alright, if one more old lady pats my ass, I can't be held responsible for my actions." Reyna bit her lip to stop herself from smiling too widely. Her fingers curled gently against his side, looking over her shoulder discretely as the frisky elderly widow walked away.

"But your bottom is so pat-able." She teased back. Jason rolled his eyes but smiled as he felt Reyna's arm wrapping around his waist, holding him close to her side. Jupiter Hall was packed with wealthy citizens of New York City. It was tastefully decorated with soft warm paper lanterns and colorful flowers against cream curtains. At the corner of Jason's eyes, he could see Senator Chiron happily shaking hands with a few businessmen, relatively safe with his security detail not far away. Jason first thought was how ridiculous this assignment was, babysitting a politician, but after seeing his partner in the gorgeous dress, he didn't mind it.

"Ha, ha, at least you don't have to fend off New York's widows." Reyna's dark eyes gleamed as she smiled smugly back before turning to the couple they were conversing with. His partner was somehow oblivious of all the attention she was attracting even with an obvious husband. A few elderly men openly flirted with her, which she laughed off easily. Young attractive heirs gave her lingering longing looks from a distance, not confident to approach her. Jason noticed a certain cool young man who seemed to build up enough confident to approach her. Jason laced their fingers together, politely excusing themselves from the conversation before tugging Reyna away. She arched her eyebrow but followed wordlessly. "I don't like how he was looking at you."

Reyna peeked over her shoulder. "I don't need to fend anyone off with you here." She whispered as Jason guided them to a secluded section of chairs. She sank into her seat. The heels must be killing her legs from hours of standing and socializing. They played husband and wife well, accepting compliments from various people. Jason sat on her left side, resting his elbow on the back of her chair, resting his head against the palm of his hand, slightly invading her space. He continued watching the crowd, absently reaching with his other hand to towy with hers, feeling the rings gently press against his fingers. "Possessive much?" Jason turned, letting a lazy smile tug at his lips. He leaned in, inhaling a bit of her perfume as his lips grazed her ear.

"Of course I am, you're my wife and especially in that dress." He whispered, feeling a miniscule shiver pass through the usually composed woman. A slight flushed tinged her soft cheeks. She opened her mouth to retort but a light sensual chuckle popped the bubble that surrounded the two agents.

"My, my, aren't you two bold?" Jason froze at the sound of her serene voice. He only heard that voice through wiretaps and recordings. Reyna tensed beside him as she looked up. Her fingers squeezed his slightly as she kept her breathing steady. In front of the two stood an ageless woman with stylish dark hair and unreadable emerald eyes. Her dark green gown flowed around her body, accenting her subtle curves. Gaia smiled behind her champagne flute as she gestured to the seat beside Jason. "May I or should I find another seat and leave you two lovebirds alone?"

Jason laughed to hide his nervousness as he pulled away from Reyna. He scratched the back of his neck as he smiled at her. "This is embarrassing, I'm sorry. We're like a bunch of teenagers. Of course you may sit." Gaia smirked as she sat down effortlessly. "I'm Jason Grace." He introduced, offering his hand.

"Gaia Hilton." She replied easily, accepting his hand, lips pursing as she observed him. "Excuse me if I'm wrong but you wouldn't be Jason Grace, Zeus Grace's son, would you?" Of Olympus Software and Co?" It's been years since Jason had been referred as Zeus's son. Jason schooled his expression to an unruffled face as he grinned back and nodded his head. "Ah, then you must congratulate him for me. He's been in the news lately around securing a government contract, not that you wouldn't know that being his son and all. Now where are my manners? Who's your lovely friend?"

"I'm a bit more than a friend." Reyna replied, slipping her left arm through the crook of Jason's right as she leaned over, offering her hand. "Reyna Grace." The way she said her fake name felt so natural Jason could almost believe it.

"Well, aren't you a lucky lady? Congratulations, there was nothing in the news about your engagement or your wedding." Gaia commented, gently probing. The couple traded glances, not sure how to respond. Thankfully, someone was approaching the tiny group. Gaia reacted first turning her wide catty smile towards them as she stood up. "Ah, Mr. Senator, it's wonderful to see you. This was a simply stunning dinner." Senator Chiron smiled politely and accepted her handshake. They exchanged pleasantries as Jason and Reyna stood up, composing themselves. "Why are you gracing us with your presence?"

"I promise this young woman the first dance of the evening." Chiron answered, sticking to the security plan they drew up for this part of the night. "I would love to hear a little bit more of those ideas you have about the administration." Reyna laughed and nodded her head but before accepting Chiron's outstretched hand she tugged Jason closer and pressed her lips against his cheek, inches away from his ear.

"Don't let her out of your sight." She whispered softly. Jason pulled away and kissed her forehead, reassuring her as he gently nudged her towards Chiron. He watched the pair as they disappeared into the sea of dancers before turning to the organized crime queen beside him.

"I know you're curious." Jason commented, holding his hand out to the woman. She smirked, accepting his hand as he led her to the dance floor. Now that Gaia was in his hands, he had to plan this just right. "Reyna and I dated for three years. She knew me as Jason Jackson until a year of dating. I didn't want to be treated as Jason Grace. But she knew, she knew after a month of dating but continued playing along with me." Jason smiled, building this fake relationship in his mind. Reyna truly never cared about his name, family or status especially during FBI training. She never treated him differently. "I would have proposed right then and there if I had a ring."

"That's adorable." Gaia commented as she followed his lead. "She's quite a girl." Jason looked over Gaia's head, spotting Reyna and Chiron dancing.

"She deserves everything…" Jason whispered, looking back down at Gaia. "And I don't think I can provide her it." This was the tricky part, laying the bait down. "Can I trust you, Gaia?" The woman looked at Jason closely, studying his blue eyes. He hoped he looked desperate and troubled, worried about the future of his family. A perfect mark. Gaia nodded her head, squeezing the hand she was holding. "I'm in a bit of trouble with some gambling debts. My parents froze all my accounts after Reyna and I eloped. I only had what was on me at the time and thought my luck and charm could generate some money. I guess my luck's about to run out." Jason's eyes flickered to his wedding ring. "We may need to start pawning things."

Gaia was quiet for a moment as they continued their dance. Jason wondered if he was pushing it too much. As the song slowly fades, she released Jason's hand and somehow produced a white thin business card with an emerald border. Jason could make out the leaf underneath her name before she slipped it into his breast pocket. "I think we can find an arrangement. Give me a call later, Mr. Grace." She flashed a coy smile and walking off. Jason stood there for a moment before touch the hidden button on his cuff link, activating the com link between him and Leo.

"Did Reyna update you to who I was dancing with?" Jason asked as he stood up, trying to spot his 'wife' in the crowd.

"Yes, and since you're talking to me right now, I'm allow to ruin your credit score." Leo replied, the rapid sound of his typing could be heard through the tiny earpiece.

"Don't ruin it too badly. I would like to buy a house eventually." Jason joked back, hearing Leo laugh before click the com off. He was still smiling when he located Reyna in the crowd before frowning. Reyna and Chiron were still talking but another person joined their group. It was the eager heir from earlier, offering his hand to Reyna. Jason moved without thinking, watching as she accepted his handshake and blushed pretty when he kissed her hand. The blond slid soundlessly beside Reyna, sliding his hand gently across Reyna's back and settling on her waist. "Hey sweetheart," Jason greeted, kissing her temple while glaring at the young man. "Mind if I steal my wife for a dance?" He didn't wait for a reply as he guiding her into another waltz.

"What happened with Gaia?" Reyna demanded in a hush whisper as they fell into familiar steps of the dance. Jason chuckled; glad she was berating him for manhandling her. Instead of answering, he stepped closer, resting his cheek against the crow of her hair. Reyna settled into his hold, wrapping her arms around his neck and nested her face into the crook of his neck. "What is it, Jason?" She asked, breath fanning the exposed skin.

"Let's just say," Jason started, drawing tiny circles against the small of her back. "We have to wait a bit before signing the divorce papers."


	2. Denial

A/N: FBI AU! This is set before Undercover and was hinted slightly at the beginning of it if you squint. Mostly switching between Jason and Reyna's pov but the last one was written in Leo's because it felt like the best way to balance it out. This was a lot of fun to write. I will hopefully continue the case from Undercover but no concrete plans yet. Read and review please!

Prompt: oooh you should write about malcolm/reyna/jason on a quest and malcolm and reyna pretend to be a couple for the quest or something (BONUS POINTS FOR MALCEYNA KISS AND SUPERJEALOUS!JASON)

Denial

Bang. Bang. Bang. Reyna grinded her teeth together at the recoil but kept her arms up, glaring down at her target. Bang. Bang. Bang. Pieces of paper flew from her target as bullets flew through. Moving automatically, she unclicked her empty magazine, quickly replacing it with a full one. Her hands jumped into position but she paused. The FBI agent felt, rather than heard, her subordinate's presence behind her. "What is it, Zhang?" She asked, relaxing her shoulders as she tugged one ear free from her protective earmuffs.

Frank let out a low whistle as he admired her marksmanship. Head. Heart. Center. She hit each spot with scary precision and speed. "Bad day, Boss?" The Asian man asked, tucking his hands in the pockets of his black slacks. "What did Grace do this time?" Reyna's eyes narrowed at her partner's name as she slipped her earmuffs on. Frank barely had time to react, covering his ears, before she pulled the trigger again, emptying her clip.

"Nothing." Reyna lied, slamming the button beside her. The paper target soared towards them. "I just felt like shooting something." Frank stifled a chuckle and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Her dark eyes narrowed at the manila file at the crook of his arm. "Update?"

"You didn't reply to Di Angelo's texts. No ID on the vic." Frank reported, holding the folder out to her. "There's something very interesting. Look." Reyna flipped the file open as Frank tugged her target down, admiring her clean shots. The first picture Reyna saw was a young woman. All traces of makeup washed off her face leaving her eerily pale. On her collarbone was a tattoo of a maple leaf with a small series of numbers and letters creating the stem. So minuscule, Reyna would have missed it at first glance. Unfazed by the gruesome images, Reyna thumbed through the rest of the pictures. Number of purple and blue bruises lined her slender body. Her wrists and ankles had rope burns. A small balloon sat on the table, out of place with all the organs.

"Zhang…" Reyna asked, holing the picture up. "Is this…?"

"Yeah, drugs. Our hooker was smuggling as well." Frank confirmed. "This case just got a lot bigger, Boss. Di Angelo already sent the Director an update. She's not going to let us handle this on our own." Reyna sighed, crossing her arm as she chewed on her lower lip. Cross agencies work is never easy. "So, why are you mad at Grace? The usual?" Frank asked, holding the target up. Her last few shots were concentrated around the groin area.

"Do you recognize this brand?" Reyna ignored his question, passing an enlarged picture of the tattoo to Frank. He studied it as she reloaded her gun and clicked the safety on. She slipped her weapon inside her holster before pulling her phone out. **Heading back now – H **Hazel texted Reyna.

"We're running it through all our databases for gang or mafia relations." Frank answered, putting the picture back with the others. They left the gun range to the lone elevator. Frank pressed the up button before turning to Reyna with a knowing smile. "And I'm pretty sure the whole office knows you're mad at Grace. Angry stomps. Tense shoulders. Sudden visit to the gun range. Also, you two always go out to collect information."

Reyna rolled her eyes. One thing she hated about working with agents. They notice every little detail. _Two can play this game. _"I'm sorry you can't flirt with Levesque during office hours." She countered, taking a little too much joy in the way Frank stuttered out a reply. _Rookie. _She thought, stepping through the elevator. "She's still green. Jason could teach her a thing or two he picked up while abroad. I'm not mad at him." Before Frank could challenge her, their phones simultaneously chimed. The two agents traded looks. That was never a good sign.

###

"So, what did you do to piss Ramirez off?" Hazel asked as she and Jason got out of their black sedan. Jason shot the junior FBI agent a warning look. The girl smiled sweetly at him. "Please, Grace, it's obvious. She was literally seething when you two walked in. What happened at The Circus?" Jason avoided her gaze as he held the door open for her. The Circus was the first strip club Jason and Reyna investigated, trying to find the identity of their Jane Doe. "How embarrassing was it?"

"I may have paid a hooker." Jason admitted once they entered the privacy of an elevator. Hazel's bright eyes widen slightly. "For information!" Jason backtracked, holding his hands out. He sighed and looked at the ceiling, scratching the back of his head. "For information only… except she took a liking to me and said it was too much for just a bit of information…"

"You got a lap dance? In front of the boss?" Hazel whispered, covering her mouth to bury her giggles. Jason flushed, unable to meet the younger agent's eyes. She crossed her arms as she shook her head. "No wonder she was seething. You two just need to get it out of your systems."

"Get what out?" Jason asked, holding the door open once they reached their floor.

"All this sexual tension. It's palpable. You know dating isn't prohibited." Hazel mentioned as they walked down the hall. The office buzzed with multiple teams working on various cases.

"There's nothing between us, Hazel." Jason replied, running his fingers through his blond hair. Hazel arched her eyebrow at his comment, not believing a word. "Honest. We've worked together for years. It's how we act."

"Old friends don't flirt like that, Jason." Hazel said as they walked towards their cluster of desks. The senior agent's blue eyes narrowed as he took in the serious scene.

The whole team was there. Frank paced nervously between the desks. His brown eyes flickered toward the director's office every few moments. Tension eased from his broad shoulders when he saw Hazel, trading tiny smiles. Leo, head of tech, gizmos and anything wired, sat on top of his desk with his legs crossed. In his lap sat a small camera they use for undercover ops. Leo was still, no jiggling of legs or tapping fingers. Even Nico, their medical examiner, emerged from his quiet sterile lab to witness the commotion.

"What's going on?" Jason asked as he shrugged his jacket off and nudged Nico's shoulder.

"DEA's here." Nico answered as he nodded to the Director's office. "They've been there for at least an hour." Jason could make out the silhouettes of Annabeth Chase, Director of the FBI, Reyna, and another figure. Reyna's form paced back and forth like a caged lioness. She wasn't enjoying the conversation. Jason instinctively took a step forward. Frank reached out, blocking his path, and shook his head.

"She wouldn't even let me go in with her." Frank said. Frank has been with Reyna nearly as long as Jason. Jason ignored him and shrugged off Frank's loose grip, taking another step towards the office. The door swung open then. Annabeth, Reyna, and a man with messy blond hair and tired gray eyes stepped out. Jason narrowed his gaze at the stranger, unimpressed by his leather jacket, ripped jeans and scruffy five o'clock shadow. He missed the slight smiles traded between Frank, Leo and Hazel.

"Good, everyone's here. This will make things easier." Annabeth said as she scanned the group. "This is special agent Malcolm Hale of the DEA as a few of you may remember. He's currently working undercover at Tartarus, the club on Fifth. It's a front for the Kronos gang."

"It seems you stumbled on one of their girls." Malcolm mentioned, stepping up to look at the girl's face on the television screen. A grim frown tugged at his handsome face. "Poor girl. We'll work together until this case is solved."

"I hope you'll get along. Agent Ramirez." Annabeth nodded to her lead agent farewell before walking off. Once the woman entered her office, Hazel launched herself and threw her arms around Malcolm's waist. The man laughed as he accepted her hug. Leo and Frank quickly greeted the DEA agent enthusiastically. Everyone seemed to love this guy.

"I'm out of the loop." Jason whispered to Reyna who stood outside the happy greetings. She sipped her coffee, hiding her signature small smile behind the rim. Her smile grew larger when she met Malcolm's gaze across the room.

"Malcolm was your replacement when you were gone." Reyna started, turning to meet Jason's gaze. "He made quite an impression on the whole team." Jason crossed his arms, noticing how Malcolm's eyes lingered on Reyna for a fraction of a moment longer than normal. _The team wasn't the only one impressed. _Jason thought as he walked over to introduce himself.

###

"No." Reyna stood up from her desk and rubbed her temple, annoyed by Jason's disagreeing tone. Tension in the office was palpable. Hazel glared at Frank from her desk. Frank crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. Leo twirled his screwdriver angrily as he rewired another one of their tiny cameras. Jason stood in the middle, glowering at her. His sleeves rolled up, revealing his strong tan arms. A scowl twisted his handsome face as he criticized every step of Malcolm's plan. The DEA agent wasn't here to defend it, called to Tartarus for some urgent business. "This is a stupid plan." He repeated.

"Valdez, Zhang, Levesque," Reyna said. Her tone was enough as the three agents traded glances before slowly filing out. Frank tentatively glanced over his shoulder as he passed by. He knew went an argument was brewing. Reyna gave him a small smile hoping it looked reassuring. The lead agent let a small sigh escaped her lips before turning to meet her partner's gaze. "Let's talk, Grace."

"Sure, let's." Jason replied curtly as he fell into step besides her walking towards a soundproofed meeting room. The frosty windows kept the room private. As soon as Reyna crossed the threshold, she turned on him.

"What the fuck, Jason? No? You know this is our best chance. We need that ledger." Reyna shouted, throwing the folder on the table. Photos and papers slid out of the manila folder. Pictures of various key players of Kronos' gang fell out. A young man with an eye patch sneered at the hidden camera. Kronos sat in the VIP section of his club, arms draped over the young woman beside him. They've been following his movements for days now.

"That doesn't mean you have to go in there with him!" Jason shouted back, slamming the door closed. Reyna flinched at the harsh sound but stood her ground. The last few days were rough on the team. Jason was Reyna's partner but Malcolm headed the Tartarus case. The undercover ops was Malcolm's idea, already approved by Annabeth, and backed by Frank and Leo. Jason and Hazel disagreed immensely. "I don't trust Hale."

"But I do." Reyna threw back. This is the real root of their problems. "Jason, Malcolm worked with us for three months." Jason lowered his gaze, knowing which three months she was referring too. The three months he suddenly took off for an assignment overseas. Not a word to anyone on the team. "We've done undercover ops just like this. No one else can go in there with him. Kronos is already suspicious of Malcolm, if he brings another guy, things will get risky. Hazel's never been on an undercover ops. It has to be me."

"Why?" Jason asked quietly, a stark contrast to his outburst from before. "Why does it always have to be you?" He reached up, cupping her chin. Reyna jumped at the contact, reaching up to touch his wrist. His breath, smelling of coffee and spearmints, tickled her nose. "You're always putting yourself in the middle of danger without a second thought. Reyna, there are other agents."

"Jason, we can't just bring anyone on this case. It'll take too long. The next shipment of girls is this weekend. Kronos won't be at Tartarus. This is our best chance to grab the ledger." Reyna countered, stepping out of his hold. She turned, bracing her arms on the table as she took in the photos and grind her teeth. "These guys are smuggling girls, filling them with drugs and getting them addicted." She fanned out pictures of girls with the same maple leaf tattoo and shoved them into Jason's chest, forcing him to look at their faces. "They just wanted a better life but instead, they're forced into this life, selling their bodies to feed an addiction. We can stop this, Jason. The ledger is enough evidence to take them all down. We can't wait another month. Malcolm's higher-ups won't let him stay for another week. It has to be now. We can take out a whole crime circle. I won't let you stop me."

Jason exhaled deeply before throwing the pictures back on the table. He turned away and ripped the door open, stomping out without another word. Reyna sighed and slumped against the wall, rubbing her tired eyes.

###

"Ooh, scary eyes. I bet all the suspects cries when you glare at them like that." Malcolm teased as he adjusted the collar of his dark blue dress shirt. Jason hated how at ease Malcolm was in the prep room. The DEA agent tucked the ends of his shirt into the gray jeans he wore. Jason crossed his arms, tapping his fingers against his forearm. Leo sat on the side, tapping rapidly on his laptop. "Undercover ops make you nervous, Agent Grace?"

"Only when I'm not apart of them." Jason answered truthfully as Leo popped up with a fancy watch in his hands. Malcolm accepted it with questioning eyes. "It's a listening device with a gps in case you need to go anywhere. If they sweep for bugs, click the button and it turns off. A second click will turn it back on." Malcolm whistled, impressed as he swapped his personal watch for the gadget.

"FBI always gets the best toys." He murmured, slipping it on his left wrist and checked the time. His gray eyes met Jason. "You're not used to sitting on the sidelines. I heard you were recruited for undercover ops overseas. A personal recommendation from the director, pretty impressive." Jason's eyes narrowed. There aren't many who knew the true details of his overseas ops. Malcolm flashed a smug smile. "Office talks and speculates. You are the FBI golden boy."

"And who are you, Malcolm Hale?" Jason asked in a stern voice. Leo's amber eyes shifted between the two blond agents. Whatever it was between the two men have been brewing for days. Maybe it was just a power struggle. Maybe it was something more. Jason took a step towards him as he circled the man like he was interrogating a suspect. Malcolm stood unfazed by the question as he ran his fingers through his hair. "DEA agent. Impeccable record. Undercover ops specialist. Why would you take a break from all of that for a brief assignment with a FBI homicide unit?"

"If you were curious, you could have just asked, Grace." Malcolm replied. "It was a favor at first. Director Chase is an old friend. I just finished a rather taxing case. I wanted a change of pace. Undercover work isn't all rainbows and sunshine. You know from personal experience. It… consumes you. It takes a piece of you every time you adopt a new alias. For a moment, I forgot who Malcolm Hale was. I missed feeling like me." Malcolm paused as he shrugged on the leather jacket his cover liked. He smiled at the floor for a moment before looking up. "I came here to learn. I didn't expect to find a home. Leo cracking inappropriate jokes over a body, Hazel and Frank skirting around each other, Nico being his usual ray of sunshine. Reyna…" Again, Malcolm's voice softened at the mention of their lead. Jason's frown deepened. "You're lucky to have her."

"I don't have her…" Jason admitted so softly. Malcolm barely heard him when Gwen entered.

"Presenting Malcolm's hot side girl for tonight." Gwen announced as she pulled Reyna in. Jason blinked. Reyna stood there with her dark hair tumbling over her bare shoulders. She wore a tight red v-neck dress that fell mid-thigh. Her legs appeared longer in ruby red high heels. Hooped earrings dangled from her ears and swayed as she turned her head. Rosy red lips, lightly powered cheeks, and dark eyelashes, Reyna was stunning. "So, did I do good?" Gwen asked as she high-fived Leo.

"Shut up, Gwen." Reyna ordered as she accepted an ear com from Leo. One of her wrist bangles was a hidden com. The golden necklace she wore was a hidden camera. She glowered at Malcolm as she crossed her arms. "Next time, you're wearing heels."

"Deal. But those look a lot nicer on you." Malcolm replied as he eyed the way her legs looked. Reyna smacked his arm before tucking her hand in the crook of his. Jason hated how at ease she was with Malcolm. The DEA agent patted her hand before meeting the team's gaze. "Ready to end a crime lord?"

###

"So, what do you hate more?" Leo started conversationally as he typed idly on his keyboard. The many screens in the van slowly flickered to life as they connected to the Tartarus' CCTV. This was Leo's domain as he lounged in his swiveling chair. Jason watched passively as he clicked his pen, one of his many bad habits. "That Malcolm might replace you on the team?" Jason ignored Leo's question as his blue eyes roamed the screens. Leo sighed, shaking his head as he continued his work.

Reyna and Malcolm sat at the VIP section of the club, talking softly to each other over drinks. Techno music from the club pound through Leo's headset as he adjusted the coms' sensitivity. He caught snip bits of conversation between Reyna and Malcolm but nothing concrete. They played the part well with Malcolm drawing circles on Reyna's bare knee. She fluttered her long dark lashes at him as she drank her drink. "Or that Malcolm might replace your spot with Reyna? Whatever that is." Jason's pen clicked faster, revealing his annoyance.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jason pretended as he tapped Leo's shoulder. "Did you prepare the loop?" Leo rolled his eyes as he pulled up the camera from Krono's personal office. It was a posh space with short windows overlooking the whole club. It was empty right now just like Malcolm reported but if Leo could look in, there was surely a few guys watching for any suspicious activities.

"Did I prepare the loop?" Leo mimicked sarcastically as he typed a few more keys. "Give me some more credit, Jason. Of course I have it. I just need a distraction to insure no one noticed the tiny blip." Jason nodded his head as he moved in front of all the screens, studying each one quickly and carefully. Leo didn't miss how his eyes lingered on the screen where Reyna giggled at one of Malcolm's whispers. "You didn't answer my question."

"Focus." Jason reprimanded as he flicked Leo's ear. The curly haired agent chuckle but his fingers were posed for the quick swap. "Alright, everyone in position. Hale, how long of a distraction do you need?" Malcolm flexed four of his fingers on screen, a motion so subtle anyone would have missed it unless they were watching. Jason nodded his head. "Got it. Frank, I need you to punch someone."

"You don't hear that every day." Leo grinned as he found Frank in the crowd by the bar. He looked ridiculous in a frat boy buttoned shirt, dirty jeans and sneakers. He staggered, trying a little too hard to look intoxicated. Leo snickered into his shoulder. "He looks so awkward. All right, everyone's in position. The hallway is cleared. Go Frank, sock the creepy flirt. He deserves it!" Leo ordered in his mic as Jason arched his eyebrow at him. Leo gave him a look back. "What? You were thinking the same thing. Ooh! Good hit!"

Frank landed a solid punch in the jaw against a guy with greasy brown eyes and dark sunken eyes. The guy flew back, knocking into the bar and spilling drinks everywhere. He retaliated, lunging for the agent. They fell in the dance floor where Frank quickly got the upper hand. Leo whooped excitedly as Frank punched the guy again.

"Leo! The loop!" Jason ordered.

"Alright, alright, cool your jets." Leo replied as he tore his eyes away from the brawl. On one of the screens, Reyna and Malcolm slipped through the side door where the guard just left to break up the fight. The Kronos' office feed flickered for a fraction of a second as he looped the last ten quiet seconds over and over again. "Fake feed." Leo said pointing to one screen. "Real." Jason nodded his head before turning to the main floor screen. Two bouncers just hauled Frank off the guy and dragged him towards the door.

"Hazel, you still there?" Jason asked as he crossed his arms, twirling the pen between his fingers.

"How's Frank?" Hazel's breathy voice asked from her tucked spot in the corner of the club. The fear and concern evidenced in her voice despite trying to keep it calm and professional. The van door behind Jason and Leo swung open as cool night air rushed in. Frank stumbled in, rubbing his jaw as he sat on the floor.

"You're getting punch while I sit in the safe van next time." Frank nodded to Leo as he massaged his jaw. Leo grinned and passed a cool bottle of water to the sore agent. "Update?"

"They're in." Leo reported as he felt Jason behind him. They both watched as Reyna flipped through the ledger, snapping pictures with her hidden camera. Malcolm hovered beside the windows, looking down at the club for any sudden trouble. It was smooth sailing and that made Leo nervous.

"I don't hate Malcolm." Jason's sudden admission startled the two FBI agents in the van. They both looked up at him with opened mouths. What about the hostile glares, heated disagreements and tense atmospheres the team had to endure this whole time? "He hasn't done anything to me. It's just…" Jason trailed off, narrowing his blue eyes. "Reyna, someone's coming!" He shouted into his mic. Leo turned back to the screens, mentally swearing as a huge solid guy marched up to Kronos' office. What tipped them off? They couldn't do much but watch from their current position.

Reyna was so engrossed in her task she didn't hear Jason's warning. But Malcolm did. The DEA agent rushed over, pushing the ledger back into its drawer. Reyna was about to protest when Malcolm spun her around and lifted her on to the oak desk. He evaded her personal space as he stepped between her legs and ran his hand through her dark hair, tugging her into a kiss. Reyna's eyes widen at the contact before sliding close. Malcolm slid his hand up her thigh, playing with the hem of her dress like a lover would. The pen in Jason's hand snapped, throwing ink and plastic bits around the van just as the door of the office swung open.

"Hey!" Reyna pulled away, burying her face into Malcolm's shoulder as the blond half-turned. Like a season professional, Malcolm's whole persona changed. A cool confident smirk tugged at his lips as he purposely dragged his hand out from under Reyna's dress, knowing the guard saw the motion. "Mal? I didn't see you come in." Malcolm's watch picked up the man's voice clearly.

"Little busy here," Malcolm replied, nodding towards Reyna who was flushed against him. "Didn't think the boss would mind if I used his office. She's impatient." Reyna pouted up at him as she hooked her leg around his, dragging him towards her. Her lips grazed the underside of Malcolm's chin, trying to stay in character.

"Come on…" Jason murmured just above Leo. The tech agent peeked at his friend. His right hand was stained blue from the broken pen. A dark gaze hardened his handsome face as he watched in a powerless position. "Take the bait. She's just a pretty face." The lackey gave Reyna a once over. His lecherous eyes leered at her long legs as she stepped away from Malcolm. She glared back at him and crossed her arms, intentionally pushing her cleavage up.

"She's a hot thing, Mal." The guard said, pulling his eyes away from her. "Keep a close eye on her. If Boss sees her, he might take her as his own." Malcolm grunted as he grabbed Reyna's hand and tugged her out. They all waited with baited breath as the two slowly left the club. No one in the van breathed for a few long moments.

"We're out." Malcolm's voice said in Leo's ear. He didn't relax until he heard Hazel and Reyna's confirmation. A long sigh escaped Leo's lips as he tugged the headphones off his head and patched in the real video feed for the Tartarus' records. Jason stared at his inky hands like he was surprised.

"So, do you hate Malcolm now?" Leo asked. Jason tugged at the collar of his buttoned shirt, refusing to answer.


End file.
